Play with Daddy's hair
by Monster Danau Toba
Summary: Awalnya Naruto menikmati sore harinya yang santai,sampai Menma datang mengganggu Naruto dan muncullah hobby baru Menma. YAOI,MPREG,NaruSasu,OneShot,DLDR.


**D**isclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
>NaruSasu<br>YAOI,TYPO(S),GAJE,Deksripsi kurang memuaskan,  
>DLDR<p>

* * *

><p>Sore hari yang cerah di kota Konoha,tampak Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya dengan warna latar kejinggaan. Disebuah apartement di Konoha,tepatnya kediaman Namikaze-Uchiha,tampak Naruto sedang tidur telungkup dengan sebuah buku bertemakan bisnis bertengger di tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke baru saja selesai memandikan Menma dan sekarang sedang memakaikan Menma piyama dengan motif tomat berwarna orange-lol-.<p>

Begitu Sasuke selesai memakaikan Menma piyama,Sasuke membawa Menma ke ruang keluarga-tempat Naruto bersantai-.

"Main dengan Tou-chan ya Menma"

Menma hanya mendongak,menatap wajah Sasuke,

"Jangan nakal dengan Tou-chan juga,''

Kali ini Menma tersenyum,menunjukkan dua gigi serinya yang baru muncul 1 bulan lalu. Seolah berkata 'Ndak janji Kaa-chan'.

Begitu sampai,Sasuke meletakkan Menma di pintu masuk ruang keluarga,maksudnya supaya Menma merangkak ke Naruto,anggap saja Menma berlatih berjalan,biar kakinya kuat pikir Sasuke. 

Begitu menaruh Menma,Sasuke berjalan kearah dapur,bersiap-siap membuat makan malam untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"Taaaa"

Menma mengoceh dengan hebohnya sambil merangkak ke Naruto,setiap salah satu tangannya terangkat lalu menyentuh lantai,maka Menma akan berucap 'Taaaa'.

Menyadari putra 7 bulannya ada satu ruangan dengannya,Naruto menatap Menma-masih telungkup dan memegang buku-.

"Ayoo,Menma-chan,sini sama Tou-chan"ucap Naruto,memberi seringaian lima jari untuk Menma.

Menma memandang Naruto,"Toootoooo"ocehnya.

"Ya,ya,main sama To-chan."

Menma merangkak mendekati Naruto,tiba-tiba pandangan Menma terpaku pada kepala Naruto.

"Too"

Dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi,Menma mendekati Naruto,pandangannya tidak beralih dari kepala Naruto. Menma merasa familiar dengan warna rambut Naruto.

Rasanya seperti benda bulat yang Sasuke berikan padanya tadi ketika mereka belanja di super market-Sasuke baru pertama kali memberikan Menma jeruk-. Rasanya manis,tapi sedikit asam-menurut Menma rasanya aneh,tapi Menma suka-.

"Tootoo"

Menma berusaha berdiri dengan berpegang pada bahu Naruto,Menma mendekatkan hidungnya ke kepala Naruto.

"Taaaa"

Menma berteriak dengan suara khas ceria batita,menunjukkan bahwa dia menyukai wangi rambut Naruto-citrus-.

Naruto yang menyadari gelagat ceria putranya tersenyum lembut,

"Menma senang?"

Menma memperlebar senyuman dua gigi serinya,Naruto yang melihatnya geli sendiri ketika mendapati gigi seri anaknya nongol.

Lalu tanpa bisa ditebak Naruto,Menma menjambak rambut Naruto menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan keras.

"GYAAAAA?!"

Naruto langsung berteriak kencang,jambakan Menma tidak boleh dianggap main-main.

"Menma,lepaaaass,"

Bukannya melepas,Menma malah menarik rambut Naruto kearah yang berlawanan,

"Tootoo,"

Sasuke yang mendengar keributan tersebut langsung menuju Naruto dan Menma,

"Ada ap—"

"Awawaa,bwahhhaha"

Dan menemukan Menma menarik-narik rambut Naruto dari punggung Naruto. Mau tak mau,Sasuke tertawa mendapati Naruto dikalahkan oleh anak kecil.

"Hiks,Teme,ambilkan Menma dari punggungku"

Sasuke menggeleng kecil,lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Menma,tapi bukan Menma namanya kalau langsung melepaskan rambut Naruto.

"Kaaa,taaaa"oceh Menma,menatap sang Kaa-san dengan kedua alis bertautan,seolah berkata 'Kaa-chan,jangan ganggu?!'.

Dengan pelan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Menma,"Menma,bukan seperti itu."ucap Sasuke,seolah mengerti maksud sang Kaa-chan,Menma melepas kedua tangannya. Pandangannya kini beralih ke Sasuke.

"Tapi,seperti ini."

Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto,Naruto yang melihatnya hanya mendengus.

"Seperti mengusap Kyuubi,Menma-kun."

Naruto langsung sweatdrop mendengar perumpamaan Sasuke,biar bagaimana pun,Kyuubi itu rubah buluk-menurut Naruto-yang mereka pungut dari pinggir hutan ketika pulang berlibur ke Otto.

"Mengertikan,Menma-kun?" Sasuke mengangkat Menma tinggi-tinggi,Menma langsung tertawa senang,Menma memang senang saat diangkat seperti itu oleh kedua orang tua-nya.

"Taaaaaaa."

Ketika Sasuke hendak menurunkan Menma,tanpa sengaja rambut Sasuke terkena hidung Menma.

"Achuu~"

Kini pandangan Menma teralih ke rambut Sasuke,lalu tanpa aba-aba,Menma menggenggam-menjambak-rambut Sasuke-lagi-.

"GYAAA,Menma LEPASS?!"Teriak Sasuke gaje-baru tau rasa jambakan Menma seperti apaXD-.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menggeleng,  
>'Sepertinya hobby baru Menma sedikit merepotkan yaa,'pikir Naruto miris.<p>

.

.

.FIN

.Yak,fic ini terinspirasi dari sebuah doujinshi SasuNaru,judulnya Papa's pretty hair.

Ah,iya ^^,Toba ngucapin trimakasih banyak untuk :

**-himekaruLI - Kim Tria - Yuuki mls login pake bingid - Guest - Fukuda Ao - Kuro Rozu LA - pingki954 - uzumakinamikazehaki - Arum Junnie - CA Moccachino - Tomoyo to Kudo -**


End file.
